Quelle heure estil?
by Samantha Dreamangel
Summary: -Song-fic-Le temps, l'espace, les autres ne comptent plus. Rien n'a plus d'importance... Hormis leur idylle. Tant mieux.


_Sur la chanson d'Aldebert en duo avec Amélie-les-crayons :_

**Quelle heure est-il ?**

A la base, je n'avais pas l'intention de faire cela. Au départ, ce n'était qu'une idée en l'air, une pensée fugitive qui m'avait surpris plus qu'autre chose. Et puis, peu à peu, ce morceau de songe a commencé à passer de plus en plus souvent dans mon esprit. Parfois, même, je faisais exprès d'y penser. J'y pensais tant et tellement, à vrai dire, que cela frôlait l'obsession. Mais je gardais tout de même assez de présence d'esprit pour ne pas céder à l'envie qui me rongeait. Pourtant, j'aurai dû m'y résoudre depuis le début : je ne réfléchis jamais vraiment. Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait cette fois-ci plutôt qu'une autre ? L'amour n'est-il pas le sentiment le plus déraisonnable ?

De plus, je sentais que le temps viendrait bientôt à me manquer.

_Il ne fait pas bon ralentir_

_Par les temps qui courent_

_J'ai renoncé à retenir_

_Les aiguilles de quelques tours_

Je m'en souviens avec une précision déconcertante, tant j'ai ressassé cette journée durant des heures et des heures. Sous le coup d'une impulsion folle et soudaine, là au milieu d'un couloir, entouré de mes amis qui se disputaient, alors qu'elle venait de passer devant nous sans nous remarquer, j'ai subitement tourné les talons et me suis hâté dans sa direction. Je n'ai pris garde ni aux protestations des élèves que je bousculais, ni aux appels de mes amis, interloqués de me voir m'enfuir d'une manière si brusque. Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre : elle s'éloignait d'un pas vif, se mêlant au flot de la foule. Par chance, je parvins à la rattraper, la saisis par l'épaule et la tournai pour qu'elle me fasse face. Comme chaque fois que son regard rêveur se posait distraitement sur moi, je sentis mon cœur accélérer la cadence, mes joues s'embraser, ma gorge devenir sèche.

Elle me demanda ce que je voulais.

Je me rendis soudain compte que je n'avais rien à lui dire, que je voulais juste voir son visage. Les pensées se bousculèrent dans ma tête, incohérentes et inappropriées à la situation. Des pensées telles que : Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps, la guerre fait rage hors de ces murs, je serai peut-être mort sous peu… Qu'ai-je à perdre ?

Alors, comme aucun son ne daignait franchir mes lèvres, je préférai les poser sur celles de ma chère et tendre. Sous le coup d'une impulsion folle et soudaine.

_J'oublie les journées imbéciles_

_Aux rencontres chronométrées_

_Comme un idiot dans la ville_

_J'ai vu ma montre s'arrêter_

C'était idiot et spontané. Irréfléchi, tellement moi. Fort heureusement, ma princesse un peu folle n'avait rien contre la bêtise et les impulsions. Elle ne fit que me dire, lorsque notre baiser improvisé prit fin, que j'avais mis le temps avant de me décider à enfin l'embrasser. J'ai répondu que je n'étais plus certain d'en avoir encore assez et qu'il ne me fallait plus m'en soucier. Elle était d'accord avec moi.

_Quelle heure est-il quand elle accroche son sourire à mes yeux ?_

_Quelle heure est-il quand elle approche, ne fait qu'un de nous deux ?_

_J'ai perdu la notion du temps, tant mieux_

Depuis ce jour, quel que soit le lieu, l'heure, les conditions climatiques, les regards ahuris qui nous contemplent, nous nous embrassons tantôt avec tendresse, avec passion, avec fougue ou, tout simplement, avec l'amour que nous ne parvenons plus à contenir.

_Glissons-nous sous les engrenages_

_Des machines à gong_

_Si le bonheur est chronophage_

_Les nuits sans rêve sont trop longues_

Je me doute bien que l'on doit s'être construit une réputation d'amoureux transis ou d'ados aux hormones incontrôlables, mais je m'en moque. Nous nous en moquons. Tout ce qui importe, ce sont les instants que nous passons ensemble, à nous tenir par la main, à nous enflammer les sens, à parler, à nous cacher dans les salles de classes vides, à rester enlacer sous un arbre en ne faisant rien d'autre que de contempler le ciel. Ron me taquine en me répliquant que je suis devenu aussi sucré que de la guimauve, et Hermione me défend en rétorquant que, tant que cela peut me rendre heureux, il n'a rien à dire – puis ajoutant qu'il ne fallait pas me mettre ses idées de rustres dans la tête. Souvent, l'altercation se termine là. Ron semble blessé qu'Hermione le considère ainsi. Je me promets, à chaque fois, de faire comprendre à mon meilleur ami qu'Hermione a beau le traiter de tous les noms, nul ne compte plus que lui.

Mais, une fois encore, quelque chose me dit que je devrais aller rejoindre mon aimée et l'embrasser, juste comme ça, en passant. J'ignore quelle heure il est, et je n'en ai que faire. Luna doit sans doute être dehors à regarder les étoiles, puisqu'elles scintillent de mille feus dans le ciel d'encre.

_Laissons-les scruter les cadrans_

_Moi j'ai pris le temps d'arriver_

_Les gens pressés sont transparents_

_Tenons-nous loin des sabliers_

Cela fait à présent plusieurs heures que nous nous tenons ici, nous embrassant sous le clair de lune, lorsque le professeur McGonagal arrive ne trombe dans le parc. D'un mouvement précipité, nous nous éloignons l'un de l'autre, anticipant les réprimandes outragées de notre professeur. Mais, à notre grand étonnement, elle ne fait que m'annoncer que Dumbledore voudrait me voir dans son bureau. Tout de suite.

Elle repart en direction du château. Je m'apprête à la suivre, mais Luna me retient par le bras et me dérobe un dernier baiser brûlant d'amour. Elle me demande de ne pas trop tarder. Je lui promets de faire aussi vite que possible.

_Quelle heure est-il quand elle/il accroche son sourire à mes yeux ?_

_Quelle heure est-il quand elle/il approche, ne fait qu'un de nous deux ?_

_J'ai perdu la notion du temps, tant mieux_

L'entrevue n'a sans doute duré que quelques minutes, mais elle m'a semblé s'éterniser des décennies. Blême, un peu frissonnant, l'estomac contracté, je m'efforce de me remettre du choc. Dumbledore affirme que, dans peu de temps, je devrai partir affronter Voldemort en duel singulier. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est proche de Poudlard. Si j'ai une chance de le vaincre, je dois la saisir sans plus tarder. Bien entendu, je suis mors de peur, mais ce n'est pas la première fois que je le combats. Non, ce qui m'angoisse le plus, pour le moment, du moins, est que je me dois à présent de l'annoncer à Ron, à Hermione… à Luna…

A peine conscient de ce qui m'entoure, je retourne au parc, là où Luna m'attend. Cependant, Ron et Hermione sont aussi présents, sans doute venus me chercher en raison de l'heure tardive. D'un pas de fantôme, je m'approche d'eux. Ils comprennent aussitôt que je suis préoccupé. D'une voix sans timbre, j'entreprends de leur expliquer. Lorsque je termine, Hermione et Ron répriment leurs larmes et me dévisagent comme si c'était la dernière fois. Enfin, comme je l'avais espéré, Hermione m'enlace, me berçant d'un geste hésitant. D'ordinaire, ses débordements d'émotion m'agace, mais je dois avouer qu'à cet instant, cela me fait le plus grand bien. Lorsque Hermione me libère de son étreinte, Ron déglutit puis tente quelques paroles de réconfort incompréhensibles tant il balbutie. Mais cela ne fait rien : je comprends où il veut en venir. Je me tourne alors vers Luna… et en reste bouche bée.

Elle sourit. Elle semble même refoulé un rire joyeux qui tente de se faufiler hors de sa bouche.

« Mon amoureux va sauver le monde sorcier » dit-elle avec un air radieux.

Puis elle me saute au cou, m'embrassant à pleine bouche. Je me promets secrètement de garder cet instant gravé dans ma mémoire. Si Luna croit en moi, c'est que je gagnerai.

_Je les entends déjà nous dire :_

_Qu'il est trop tard, qu'il est trop tôt_

_Que fabriquer des souvenirs_

_Ca sert à rien mais ça tient chaud_

Le jour de mon départ vers le lieu où le duel se déroulera, j'étreins Ron et Hermione avec force, j'embrasse Luna d'un baiser léger et presque désinvolte. Ce ne sera pas le dernier, nous le savons tous les deux.

_Quelle heure est-il quand on décroche juste une minute ou deux ?_

Je suis face à mon ennemi de toujours. Sa baguette est levée dans ma direction, ses yeux couleur sang me dardent d'un regard épouvantable. Pour ma part, le visage Luna illuminé par la pâle lueur de la lune traverse mon esprit, fugace. Je souris.

_Quelle heure est-il quand on s'accroche à rester amoureux ?_

Un coup d'œil vers le soleil qui frappe mon crâne de tous ses rayons me fait penser que je devrai en terminer avant la tombée de la nuit. Luna m'attend.

_On perdra la notion du temps, tant mieux_

_**FIN**_

_Samantha Dreamangel_


End file.
